It's Mine
by LoserAnnoyingCrazyEediot
Summary: He watched her chuck all the frozen food items over and behind her head, making a gigantic mess all over the kitchen. Massive amounts of food where spilt all over the floor. He silently watched her, holding back laughing out loud.


For some people, their way of relaxing would be listening to soothing music, playing a game of chess, or curling up in a book. One would think, Hermione Granger's love books would lead her into getting lost in one, as part of relaxing. These people were sorely misled.

The Head Girl sat in front of the blazing scarlet and orange fire, doing her favourite relaxation activity, eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She dug her spoon into the medium sized bucket, swirling the spoon around, resulting with a massive amount of the cold delicacy on her utensil, the ice cream lazily dripping down the long handle.

Hermione was too greedy and defensive about the ice cream for her own good. _Only she_ opened the ice cream, ate from it, and _only she_ finished it, to its last melted drop.

The smart witch's tongue darted for the traveling ice cream. She licked it before it could touch her soft skin. She casually, almost lazily put the spoon of ice cream in her mouth, only having about half of the immense amount of ice cream left on the spoon. After many more spoons of the treat, Hermione decided to seal the container and tuck it away in its rightful place, the freezer in the Head's kitchen.

While she was eating her ice cream, Draco watched from his room. He was about to make his way to the lake to relax from homework, when he saw a glimpse of Granger's tub of ice cream.

Hermione made sure that the ice cream was neatly hidden away, behind the frozen foods, and next to the cubes of ice. She was sure nobody, and definitely not the Head Boy, would be looking in there for ice cream, they would surely get food from the Great Hall or go into Hogwart's kitchens and ask the house elves. But only to be cautious, and slightly paranoid, about it, Hermione hid it behind something.

She made her way to her room, to finish her homework which she thought she was falling behind in. When, in fact, it was actually due the next week. She spent a good amount of time finishing her essays, each one being 1 ½ inches longer than they're supposed to.

Being considerably exhausted from doing her work, Hermione leisurely made her way down to the Head's Kitchens, not bothering to look, or even acknowledge, the Head Boy sitting lazily on the plush sofa. She needed her reward herself with a treat. Hermione unconsciously opened the refrigerator door, and reached in for her ice cream. She moved the bag of mixed vegetables to gain full access to her favourite treat. To her utter dismay, it wasn't there. Not seeing her most beloved snack in its original place, made Hermione Granger pissed. Very pissed indeed. She began to riffle through the frozen foods in there. She moved all the other ice cream buckets, ice cube trays, and frozen meats to find her most, considered necessary delight.

From the swanky black sofa in the common room, Draco Malfoy was sitting there with the smuggest look on his handsome features. His unfastened top buttons and tie gave him even more unperturbed looking atmosphere. Watching the Head Girl freak to her wits was all very amusing to him. He watched her chuck all the frozen food items over and behind her head, making a gigantic mess all over the kitchen. Massive amounts of food where spilt all over the floor. He silently watched her, holding back laughing out loud. He continued to busy himself with what was on his lap.

"_What in the hell is she looking for?" thought Draco, "Is she really** that** hungry? If she always gets this hungry, she must eat a lot……..well then why the hell isn't she getting fat? I mean her ass doesn't look huge. It's a very nice ass. Where did that come from? What am I thinking? If she's getting all these urges to eat, maybe she's……no…….if she were pregnant, wouldn't her breasts look bigger? They do look big………maybe they're just that big…..how I'd love to take them and start-"_

Draco was cut off. By the time his train of thought was about to make his manhood get excited, Hermione appeared back inside the common room. She was standing directly in front of him. She had fury written all over her face. Her arms were folded across her chest, heaving up her boobs, only getting Malfoy thinking more about what he wanted to do to them.

"YOU!" screeched Hermione, while pointing her finger at his face.

"What did I do?" inquired a slightly frightened Malfoy, eyebrows raised.

"You know what you did you grandiloquent arse!" continued Hermione, "What where you thinking taking MY things without asking?"

"Trust me Granger I wouldn't want to take, let alone touch, anything that belongs to the likes of _you_." Draco replied in very bored tone.

"Well then explain the ice cream you're eating! MY ice cream!" yelled Hermione

"_Oh that's what she was looking for," contemplated Draco._

"Well it doesn't have you're name on it, now does it Granger." He retorted smartly.

"Look again," answered Hermione in the same annoying tone.

Draco looked all over the bucket, finally finding written words on the bottom _PROPERTY OF HERMIONE GRANGER. TOUCH AND DIE._ A look of pure evil was present on Hermione's features. A look of horror was on Draco's.

"Well Granger, I might as well die feeling very stuffed with the rest of _your_ ice cream," said the aggravating Head Boy.

For a while she just stood there, he sat there, neither of them doing anything to break the eerie sound of silence, all the while gaping at each other. Draco was first to make such a bold move. Just to mock her, he purposely put a huge wade of ice cream, which happened to be the last of it, in his mouth, slowly, never taking his eyes off of Hermione's.

"_He really thinks he's pissing me off. We'll see about that" assessed Hermione._

Hermione made and exasperated sounding sigh. To Draco it meant it was working. He was irritating her. To Hermione, his actions were just giving her some other typical teenage thoughts.

As the ice cream melted away in Draco's slightly ajar mouth, Hermione slowly walked toward him. She eyed the ice cream bucket protectively, shifting her gaze to Draco, then his cookie dough ice cream filled jaw.

Hermione seductively went on top of Draco, straddling his lap, with her hands resting on his belt buckle, she stared into his eyes. Draco's lips, frozen letting the ice cream drip down the sides of his chin. He was too mortified by the bookworm on his lap. Hermione gave him a solid and stern look. But it softened up, forming a smirk upon her lips.

She leaned into his lips, only stopping ½ an inch away from them. Instead, she slightly shifted her head, and brought out her tongue. She licked the oozing ice cream along his chin. His bare neck was visible because of the unbuttoned buttons at the top, and his loose tie.

Hermione savoured every drop, of the melted sweet treat, on his chin, only casually making down to his neck. As she tilted her head, her body slightly grazed his chest to gain better access to his neck, causing Draco's manhood to begin to stiffen. Hermione's tongue lusciously massaged the pale skin on his neck, as she unhurriedly licked the remains of_ her_ ice cream, on _his_ neck.

Draco had a frog in his throat. He eyes were transfixed on the fired straight ahead of him. The burning logs consumed by the flames were pretty much the same temperature as his body at the moment. The heat made his male anatomy go from slightly stiff to hard. His hands were quivering, there were resting beside him, for he didn't trust what would happen if he moved them.

As Hermione's tongue kept moving, the amount of ice cream subsided. But she was having so much fun, she decided to puzzle and fog his brain even further.

"_His cologne smells real sexy," considered a very hormonal Hermione._

She placed her hands on his firm chest, and began to put a series of kisses behind his left earlobe. As this continued on for a bit, Hermione's finger made a path from his Adam's apple down through his chest and abs, stopping just under this belt buckle.

"_Hmmm that's right Granger, I so knew you wanted me," Draco's conscious muttered, "stop it Granger, I'm about to-"_

With one final move, Hermione gave Draco one tender kiss on the lips, moving backwards before he could respond.

Removing her left leg from his side, she moved it, so her bottom was resting on his manhood, while her arms were holding on his neck. They stared at each other for a while, but as Hermione got up, she whispered in his ear, "I'm _always_ the last to finish _my _ice cream."

Leaving a very dazed Head Boy, Hermione pranced upstairs to her bedroom, satisfied that she got her yummy treat.

And she wasn't talking about the ice cream.


End file.
